


Desperate

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Come Shot, Established Relationship, Fetish, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Tickling, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's tickling goes a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon on tumblr. I wish you would tell me your name/blog address. 
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks because you made me feel a bit better about posting this. Much love. x

 

 

“Here, allow me.” Hannibal reached across the table, filling Will’s glass yet again with the mature red Bordeaux.

“Thanks.” Will smiled and brought the glass to his lips. “Thanks again for having me.”

“It is my pleasure, Will.” Hannibal took another bite, watching Will and speaking after he swallowed his mouthful. “You will find the lack of tannin in the wine compliments the filet de bœuf en croute. Mature wine blends nicely with beef, shedding its youth and blending on the pallet.”

Will nodded, he wouldn’t know either way but it was always a treat to hear Hannibal describe the intricacies of dinner. He had waited all week for Friday night to come around, anticipating an excellent meal Will had even skipped lunch.

He brought another mouthful of the pastry to his lips and gave an indulgent groan. It was perfect, the beef was tender and the pastry was light and melted against his tongue. The little moans he made were genuine but he may have let them out with little regard for dignity. He wanted to let his host know how much his art work was appreciated.

“I am glad you like it.” Hannibal’s lips twitched in a smirk.

“Mm.” Will took another sip of wine to wash his mouthful down. “I always enjoy dinner with you. It’s like seeing a show.”

“You flatter me, Will.”

They continued like that, speaking between mouthfuls and sharing little jokes. Laughing occasionally, sipping the deep red till the bottle was drained.

A few minutes later, Will felt his belt was a little tighter than usual. He was about halfway through the main course and, as is often the case when drinking wine, he found he suddenly and quite urgently needed to urinate.

There was no way he was going to excuse himself. He’d waited all day for this meal and Hannibal was in the middle of an anecdote about a previous patient who would only talk to people through a mirror.

“And so he would sit facing away from me and view me in the pocket mirror’s reflection.” Hannibal had almost chuckled as he told the story; no names were used of course but the notion of Doctor Lecter holding in laughter as he spoke with his patient was too wonderful to miss.

“How did that all start?” Will asked before shifting on his seat, trying to get into a more comfortable position in the chair.

“Well it was obviously linked to an early developmental stage in his life when…” Hannibal continued and Will shifted again, trying to subtly take the pressure off of his bladder.

He looked up to hear the rest of the explanation only to see that Hannibal’s eyes had flicked down once before returning to their previous position.

Hannibal had noticed.

“Are you alright, Will?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Tell me more about when you were a student.” Will pressed his legs together underneath the table.

“Are you sure? You seem uncomfortable. Perhaps we should move to the lounge, now that dinner is finished.”

Will hadn’t even noticed that he had finished, so caught up in the conversation as he was.

“Oh. Yeah that would be nice.”

They moved together, Hannibal stood first and Will followed suit. Thinking the interval would be a good moment to excuse himself, Will moved towards the doorway, only to have Hannibal put his arm around his waist and guide him to the lounge.

They sat together, side by side on the light beige sofa. Hannibal had leant back with a glass of cognac, swirling it in the tumbler before taking a sip.

Will was sat forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

“Are you nervous, Will?”

“Uh, no I’m fine.” God, it was getting worse, the longer he left it the more foolish he felt. He could easily ask to be excused but now he had held himself for so long it seemed silly.

“You know,” Hannibal leaned closer and breathed deeply, as he often did in their more intimate moments. “I can sense that you are anticipating something, you have been for most of the evening.”

“Mhm.” Will murmured, looking off at the mantel piece, one knee jumping up and down.

“I did not mean to get you tipsy, Will but the wine appears to have had its effect on you.” The words were spoken into Will’s ear and the doctor let his breath ghost over Will’s neck.

He found he shivered in response but it was so odd, feeling the heat of the moment but not being able to relax. He found himself blushing like a girl; he couldn’t interrupt his partner now, not when he was being so seductive and attentive.

Hannibal let his glass rest on the table before them. He nuzzled into Will’s hair and kissed behind his ear.

Will squeezed his legs together and felt a building pressure in his bladder and down his crotch.

“Hmm…” It was so lovely and yet he felt he would burst if he didn’t excuse himself. “Hannibal, I-“

“Sshh, William.” Hannibal let one hand rest on Will’s knee, trying to stop its incessant jumping. “Let me take care of you.” He spoke between kisses to Will’s lips and jaw. “Oh, what I want to do to you.”

Will didn’t want to be anywhere else. Hannibal was so very charming and they had been working up to being more intimate with each other. Will had hardly received so much attention in his life.

Why did he have to finish that last glass?

They moved together slowly, exchanging kisses and moaning lightly into one another. Will was sweating under the strain of holding it in, now.

Hannibal’s hand made its way to Will’s abdomen, stroking across his stomach and Will flinched noticeably.

“Will, do not tell me you are ticklish.” Hannibal had a hint of light in his eyes.

“NO.” He stammered. “I mean, no, not really.”

Hannibal’s gaze became predatory as, without warning, he hauled Will into his lap and started poking his fingers under his arms. Will’s legs were forced apart as he was made to straddle the larger man.

“Ah!” He cried out, grabbing for Hannibal’s hands. “St-top it! Hahaa!”

He couldn’t help the desperate laughter that burst from his chest. Hannibal took it as encouragement and moved his wriggling fingers around to Will’s ribs.

“P-haha please! Don’t!” He gasped, tears starting to form in his eyes. “Please!”

Hannibal showed no mercy, obviously getting great satisfaction from his torturous assault. He had trapped his lover with an arm around his back; the look of pained hysteria was beyond delicious on Will’s furiously flushed face.

Will found he could no longer bare it when Hannibal’s fingers targeted his thighs. He stopped laughing, stopped squirming and even stopped breathing as he felt his body relax.

He felt tears spill softly down his burning cheeks, his eyes shut gently in finality as he let out a long and shivering sigh.

He felt the hot fluid leak out of him in a steady stream across his groin. He felt Hannibal tense underneath him and he heard the trickle hitting the dark carpet under the sofa.

He shuddered; it seemed to go on for an eternity. The embarrassment and silence physically burned him.

He opened his eyes, not looking at Hannibal or at the growing wet patches in both of their trousers.

He heard Hannibal inhale deeply and felt he might die there in his pathetic skin.

“Will.” Hannibal spoke in a whisper. “These are $800 slacks.”

And again they were moving position on the sofa, Hannibal laying Will out and kneeling between his legs, resting his body over Will’s.

“Wait.” Will put a hand to Hannibal’s chest in protest but found the man above him grinding down.

“Nnn…” Hannibal groaned and sucked at Will’s neck.

“Th-this is kinda weird.”

“You’ve ruined my suit.” Hannibal’s accent was slurred and his voice poured into Will like molasses. “This sofa will have to be reupholstered. “

Will grunted at the friction over his own groin. Hannibal thrust against the spreading wetness in Will’s pants.

“Will.” The older man spoke breathlessly, leaning up a little to undo his own ruined trousers, taking out his throbbing erection, stroking himself steadily.

“Why is this turning you on?” Will was also breathless, feeling confusion and arousal mix with his revulsion and shame.

“I’ve _ruined_ you.”

Will gasped as Hannibal pulled his head back, his free hand fisted in his hair. The pull was painful and he couldn’t help the whine that escaped him.

“Filthy boy.” Hannibal growled.

Will watched his nose twitch at ammoniac air between their bodies. “I- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“You must have been holding it in for a long time, hmm?”

“Yes.” He groaned with embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“Oh, my sweet Will.” Hannibal’s hips bucked forward into his own hand.

“I didn’t want to be rude.” His voice was a wet whimper.

Hannibal arched forward, inhaling deeply before groaning and stroking himself furiously. Will watched as hot cum shot across his crotch. The fluid caught on the wet cotton, his pants well and truly defiled.

They both lay there, panting and overheated as Hannibal readjusted himself and looked over the mess they had both made.

“Well.” The doctor spoke flatly, brushing his hair back into place. “I feel there are some things we need to discuss.”


End file.
